How Sirius Became A King
by mischiefcantbemanaged
Summary: Sirius worries about the consequences he faces when he destroys one of Remus' belongings.


**A/N: My tumblr url is kingsirius and I thought it would be fun to write a story of how Sirius got to be known as a king ;) it might also have a little bit of WolfStar in it. sorrynotsorry. **

A loud bang resonated around the sixth year boys' dormitory. Sirius Black had been trying to recreate a potion he learned just a few days ago, but what resulted was a rather large mess.

"Padfoot, are you alright in there?" James Potter called from his bed, where he had just been daydreaming of Lily Evans.

"I'm fine, but I don't think Moony's going to be happy with me. I ruined his toothbrush," Sirius came out of the bathroom, holding up a melted piece of plastic. "I tried to use Reparo on it, but I think the potion damaged it beyond repair."

James just shook his head, not surprised that his best friend was able to completely destroy a toothbrush with a simple potion. "I doubt he'll kill you. It's just a toothbrush."

"This is Remus we're talking about, of course he'll kill me. You know what he's like with his things," Sirius tossed the destroyed toothbrush into the bin and walked over to his own bed. Sighing heavily, he plopped down and stared at the ceiling. There was a crack directly above his bed, only a few centimeters thick, that had been there since he could remember. He continued to stare at it for a few seconds before saying, "When is he supposed to be back with Wormtail?"

"I dunno, I thought they'd be back by now, actually," James rolled off his bed and walked over to the window, "I don't see them out by the lake anymore though, so they must be on their way in."

At that moment, footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew came into the dorm a minute later, breathing heavy.

"We…ran..all..the..way..back," Peter panted, trying to catch his breath. Remus nodded in agreement, leaning against the wall with his hands on his knees.

"Did you get it planted in the lake?" James asked, his eyes lighting up mischievously.

"Yes," Remus replied, standing upright, "everything's in place for your…plan."

"Excellent!" James beamed, looking to Sirius, "how long d'you think it'll be until someone decides to take a dip in the lake and comes out smelling like a dung bomb?"

"I'd say an hour or so, lunch just got over so people are going to be heading out." Sirius was still lying on his bed, feeling abnormally uninterested in this particular prank.

"Are you feeling ok Sirius?" Peter asked him, his round face looking worried.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, just feeling a bit off, I suppose."

"Well, we better head down to the lake soon to watch all of this happen, right?" James asked.

"You go, I'll meet you all down there in awhile. I want to catch a nap."

After trying to persuade Sirius to go with him, James finally gave up and went reluctantly down to the lake. Peter joined him, but Remus decided to stay, claiming he wanted to neaten up his bag. He really wanted to talk to Sirius and see what was wrong with him.

"Why aren't you going down with them, Moony?" Sirius inquired when he noticed the werewolf was still in the dorm.

Remus shrugged, "Something seems off with you, so I wanted to figure it out."

Sirius chuckled, "I think it's just because of some bloody potion I tried to brew in the bathroom. It might of got your toothbrush."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, looking confused.

"Check the bin, your toothbrush got completely demolished, but that's okay, you can use mine until you get a new one," Sirius said with a wink.

Remus did as he was told and looked inside the rubbish. Right on top of the pile was his toothbrush, or rather, what remained of it. It had been melted and deformed. "Well, that's unfortunate," he said, leaving the bin and sitting down at the edge of Sirius' bed. "I guess you are king of destruction."

"You consider me a king?" Sirius looked smug, his ego inflating.

"Oh I suppose, a truly mad king, but a king nonetheless," Remus smiled.

Sirius sat up and threw his arm around him, "Well then, my first royal decree is that I forever be called King Sirius for the rest of my life and that you shall rule by my side as Queen Moony." Remus laughed, a sound that filled Sirius with an inexplicable joy.

"As you wish, my King."


End file.
